Heart Element
Heart Element used to be understood as being a reference to the nature of an individual and whether "good" or "evil" intentions flood their being and cause a majority of their actions. However "good" and "evil" have little to do with one's heart so to speak, and more to do with their actions, behaviors, and their though process. All of these do not necessarily line up directly with their Heart Element. History Since man existed, so did their hearts. Since hearts existed, men have studied them. This is the way of the world. The heart that the Heart Element speaks of is not of flesh and blood that regulates life, but more so what one might claim as their Proof of Existence. If one has a heart, one will exist. Those who do not have a heart are said to not exist in the same manner. The Heart can be basically classified as either Light, Dark, or somewhat of a mix in the middle. For this middle ground to be reached is extremely rare, and nearly impossible to prove. If one tends towards either Light or Dark, there does not have to necessarily be an overwhelming margin that leans one way or the other. Many cases have been seen where the Heart Element would lend itself to being 51% Light and 49% Dark. This particular Heart Element would be considered Light. However their affinity towards Light would not be as strong as someone who is 60-40 and most certainly not as strong as those who tip the scales even further. Many prolific scientists have studied the heart, but there is little evidence that corresponds to the question of why the Heart Element is so important to life, and how the Heart Element of an individual is decided - be it at birth or over the course of one's life. There are those who are very in tune with the Heart Element and can tell with reasonable certainty where one's Heart aligns, but these people are few and far between. A relatively decent, but by no means expert, of such studies is the magician Merlin who resides in Traverse Town. The studied of the Heart Element are not complete by any means, and much information that exists about the Heart may not have been published as of yet as there are numerous scholars who have devoted themselves to this very imperfect science. Heart Elements The two most common elements of one's heart are classified as "Light" and "Dark". Each being has a mix of these two Elements in their heart, but only the dominant element appears to be visible. Light Those who have a Light Affinity are closer to the intellectual side of the being. Often those with Light Element Affinity are very apt at being magick casters, and not very able when it comes to physical prowess, but this is not always the case. Light tends to be lawful, good, reasoning, and just. It is widely considered to be the "good" side of the elements, but "good" is very subjective. There have been many noble Light Element people in the world, and many ruthless Light Element warlords in the past. Often those who are corrupted by Light are said to be even more dangerous than those who tread the deepest reaches of the Dark Element. A brief rundown of Light Element characteristics: *Lawful *Righteous *Reasoning *Intelligent *Deep-Thinkers *Honourable *Stubborn *Domineering Dark Those who have a Dark Affinity are closer to the physical side of the being. Often those with Dark Elemental Affinity are very capable warriors, who utilize their brute strength to destroy foes. Often Dark Element fighters are said to be lacking in the magickal arts, but this is not always the case. Dark tends to be spontaneous, rash, emotional, and quick-tempered. It is widely considered to be the "bad" or "evil" side of the elements, but "evil" is very subjective. There are been numerous Dark Elemental fiends that have been most feared throughout history, though some of the brightest researchers of history have also been said to have had Dark Affinity. A brief rundown of Dark Element characteristics: *Emotional *Hot-Headed *Free Spirited *Chaotic *Strong *Brutal *Loyal *Passionate Category:Elements